We'll Waiting For You
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: Bagaimana Member Super Junior mengadakan perpisahan untuk Uri Leader sebelum wamil? Teruntuk Leeteuk Oppa yg wamil, walau udah telat bgt. Annyeong, newbie di FFn, semoga chingudeul suka :)


We'll Waiting For You

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Leeteuk ada di dorm, sebelum esok hari ia akan berada dalam _camp_ militer untuk dua tahun ke depan. Oleh karena itu, khusus di hari ini, Super Junior dibebaskan dari semua jadwalnya. Dan sebagai bentuk rasa hormat pada Leeteuk, member Super Junior mengadakan pesta perpisahan di dorm mereka.

Bukan hanya 10 member aktif saja yang menghadiri pesta perpisahan tersebut. Tapi juga turut hadir Kibum, yang sudah beberapa tahun ini vakum dari semua kegiatan Super Junior. Tak lupa ZhouMi dan Henry yang sengaja terbang dari China khusus untuk Leeteuk. Bahkan Heechul juga meminta libur dari _army_ untuk menghadiri pesta perpisahan ini.

Leeteuk terlihat tak pernah melepaskan senyum dari wajah cantiknya. Ia merasa sangat senang, di saat terakhirnya berada di dorm untuk waktu dua tahun ke depan, hampir seluruh dongsaengnya hadir. Kalau saja Hankyung juga ada disini, kebahagiaan Leeteuk pasti akan terasa lebih lengkap lagi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hankyung juga pasti sedang disibukkan dengan berbagai pekerjaannya disana.

"Hyung, kami punya sesuatu untukmu," ucap Yesung.

Leeteuk menatap Yesung antusias. "Sesuatu? Apa?"

Yesung menatap Ryeowook, seolah memberi isyarat. Ryeowook yang mengerti segera berlalu ke kamarnya. Tak lama ia kembali dengan sebuah kotak yang ukurannya tidaklah terlalu besar. Ryeowook menyerahkan kotak itu pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menerima pemberian Ryeowook dengan wajah bingung.

"Ayo dibuka, Hyung," pinta Donghae.

Leeteuk mengangguk. Ia membuka kotak tersebut. Dan didalamnya berisi beberapa kertas. Leeteuk memandang seluruh dongsaengnya. Masih tak mengerti maksud dari hadiah yang diberikan oleh seluruh dongsaengnya itu.

"Dibaca, Hyung. Itu kami persembahkan untukmu," Sungmin menjawab tatapan tak mengerti Leeteuk.

Leeteuk pun mengambil salah satu kertas tersebut. Dibukanya perlahan. Terlihat deretan huruf Hangul dalam kertas itu. Leeteuk pun membacanya dalam diam.

"_Annyeong, Jung Soo!_

_Ah, apa aku harus memanggilmu 'Hyung' seperti dongsaeng kita yang lain?_

_Akhirnya tahun ini kau yang menyusulku dan Kangin yang sudah lebih dulu menjalankan kewajiban kita sebagai warga negara. Saat inilah kau diberi waktu untuk beristirahat setelah bekerja dengan sangat baik selama ini. Menanggalkan nama Leeteuk yang sudah beberapa tahun ini melekat dengan dirimu. Kembali menjadi sosok Jung Soo yang sebenarnya. Seorang namja yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Seorang namja yang mudah meneteskan air mata._

_Jung Soo, pergunakanlah waktu sebaiknya saat kau ada di camp nanti. Mungkin akan sama lelahnya seperti saat kita menjalani berbagai jadwal Super Junior. Tapi setidaknya, saat kau ada di camp militer, makanmu akan lebih teratur. Waktu istirahatmu juga akan lebih banyak. Dengan begitu, mungkin setelah kau kembali dari camp, kau akan terlihat lebih berisi :D_

_Sampai bertemu lagi di tahun 2014 nanti, Jung Soo._

_Kim Heechul_"

Leeteuk mengarahkan pandangannya pada Heechul yang sepertinya tengah asyik bermain dengan Heebum. Ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan Leeteuk yang tengah membaca surat kecil darinya tadi.

"Heechul-ah," panggil Leeteuk.

Heechul mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi tertunduk menatap Heebum. Alisnya terangkat seolah menanyakan maksud Leeteuk memanggilnya.

"Gomawo, ne? Terima kasih karena kau begitu memperhatikanku," Leeteuk berkata sambil memamerkan senyum malaikatnya.

"Cheon, Jung soo. Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku, kan?" Heechul berucap sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Leeteuk mengangguk. Ia pun kembali mengambil kertas lain yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut. Sepertinya ia bisa menebak dari siapa surat kecil yang saat ini ada di tangannya. Ia pun kembali membaca surat itu.

"_Annyeong, Hyung._

_Tahun ini kau yang menyusul Heechul Hyung ke camp militer, ya, Hyung. Tidak lama setelah kau pergi, aku juga akan menyusulmu. Untuk sejenak kita berdua sama-sama akan beristirahat dari dunia hiburan. Pasti kita akan sangat merindukan lautan Sapphire Blue yang tak pernah henti membanjiri setiap pertunjukan kita._

_Hyung, gomawo atas semua perhatian yang kau berikan pada kami. Semua yang telah kau lakukan untuk kami selama kita traine, debut dan sampai sekarang Super Junior hampir menginjak usia yang ke tujuh. Jeongmal gomawo. Aku rasa, sebanyak apapun aku mengucapkan terima kasih, tak akan sanggup membalas semua yang telah kau berikan untuk kami._

_Aku masih ingat, saat awal debut, ketika Clouds belum sebanyak saat ini, ketika kehadiranku masih belum terlihat oleh ELF, kau yang selalu memberiku semangat. Kau yang selalu menguatkanku. Kau selalu ada di belakangku. Meyakinkanku kalau suatu saat nanti, mereka pasti akan melihat keberadaanku. Dan itu semua terbukti. Saat ini, Clouds sudah hampir menyebar ke seluruh dunia. Sama seperti ELF yang juga sudah semakin banyak bertambah._

_Hyung, jaga kesehatanmu selama di camp, ne? Aku tak ingin mendengar kau sakit saat disana. Sampai bertemu di lagi saat aku keluar wamil nanti._

_Kim Jong Woon_"

Benar dugaan Leeteuk. Surat selanjutnya yang ia baca berasal dari Yesung. Sang _Art Of Voice_ Super Junior. Jantung utama vocal di Super Junior. Seorang namja yang memiliki suara yang sangat indah. Satu keberuntungan Leeteuk dapat menyanyikan sebuah lagu duet bersama Yesung. Kenangan yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

Yesung tersenyum saat melihat Leeteuk memandangnya. Untuk dua tahun ke depan, ah, salah, mungkin untuk tiga tahun ke depan, ia pasti akan sangat merindukan Hyungnya itu. Sosok Malaikat Tanpa Sayap yang dimiliki Super Junior dan seluruh ELF.

Leeteuk kembali membuka surat selanjutnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat tulisan yang ada dalam surat itu. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang penulis surat yang juga sedang tersenyum padanya.

"_Annyeong, Hyung._

_Huh! Kenapa saat aku keluar dari camp militer, kau yang harus masuk ke sana, Hyung? Baru 5 bulan aku dapat melepas rasa rinduku padamu, Hyung, kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku? Lalu bagaimana keeksisan KangTeuk Couple? Apakah KangTeuk Shipper masih harus sabar melihat kita kembali berkumpul setelah kau selesai wamil nanti, Hyung?_"

Leeteuk memandang tajam ke arah Kangin saat membaca paragraf pertama surat Kangin tersebut. Yang ditatap hanya memamerkan cengirannya. Leeteuk menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan membaca surat dari Kangin tersebut.

"_Hyung, mianhae aku sudah cukup banyak merepotkanmu selama ini. Terutama dengan sikapku yang masih belum mampu mengontrol emosiku. Sudah terlalu sering aku membuat masalah untuk Super Junior dan membuatmu harus berurusan dengan SM. Tapi kau tak pernah marah padaku. Kau selalu percaya padaku. Kepercayaanmu adalah hal yang berharga untukku, Hyung. Sesuatu yang akan selalu aku jaga sampai kapanpun._

_Dan sekarang, setelah aku menyelesaikan kewajibanku pada negara, aku berjanji akan menjadi seseorang yang jauh lebih baik lagi. Aku tidak akan lagi membuatmu kecewa dengan kelakuanku. Aku berjanji akan menjadi sosok Appa yang baik untuk Super Junior._

_Sampai bertemu dua tahun lagi, Hyung._

_Kim Young Woon_"

Lagi-lagi Leeteuk memberikan senyum terindahnya untuk salah satu dongsaengnya itu. Ia akui, setelah kembali dari wamil, Kangin terlihat lebih dewasa. Sepertinya Kangin benar-benar menyesal dan memperbaiki dirinya selama mengikuti wajib militer. Dan Leeteuk sangat menghargai perubahan Kangin tersebut. Hal itu membuatnya bangga.

"_Annyeong, Hyung._

_Aku bingung harus menulis apa di kertas ini, Hyung. Hyung tahu, kan, aku adalah salah satu dongsaengmu yang tak pandai bicara._

_Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua perhatianmu padaku, Hyung. Atas semangat yang selalu kau berikan untukku sejak kita traine sampai saat ini. Kau selalu ada saat aku merasa tak percaya diri. Kau selalu ada saat aku merasa aku tak pantas berada di antara semua member Super Junior._

_Hyung harus jaga kesehatan selama di sana, ne? Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, Hyung._

_Shin Dong Hee_"

Surat selanjutnya.

"_Annyeong, Hyung._

_Dua tahun ke depan, aku tak akan dapat melihat wajahmu setiap hari, Hyung. Aku juga kehilangan partner untuk menangani Evil Magnae itu. Apa jadinya dorm saat kau tidak ada, Hyung?_

_Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, Hyung. Aku berjanji, akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengendalikan Evil yang kita miliki. Aku tak akan membiarkan Kyu berbuat macam-macam di dorm. Kau tenang saja. Serahkan semua padaku _

_Sampai jumpa lagi, Hyung._

_Lee Sungmin_"

Sementara itu, di sebuah tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari dorm Super Junior, tengah berdiri seorang namja tampan yang terlihat baru saja tiba dari perjalanannya. Ia terlihat memandang ponselnya. Tak lama ia menempelkan benda tersebut di telinganya. Menunggu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya orang yang ia hubungi menjawab panggilan telponnya.

"Aku sudah sampai. Kau dimana? Bukankah kau bilang akan menjemputku?"

"..."

"Aish, kau ini. Kenapa bisa sampai lupa eoh?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku ke sana sendiri. Kau tidak perlu menjemputku."

"..."

"Arra arra. Aku tunggu kau. Kalau dalam waktu satu jam kau tidak sampai juga, aku akan pergi ke sana sendiri. Annyeong."

Namja tadi mendengus sebal. Dengan langkah gontai ia menuju salah satu cafe yang ada di sana. Sambil menunggu, lebih baik ia mengisi perutnya yang memang belum diisi sejak pagi itu. Sambil berjalan, namja tadi merapikan topi dan kaca mata yang ia kenakan.

Leeteuk masih sibuk membaca surat dari seluruh dongsaengnya. Sedangkan member yang lain memilih menyibukkan diri mereka sambil menunggu sang Leader selesai membaca seluruh surat yang mereka buat.

"_Annyeong, Hyung._

_Hyung, izinkan aku menjadi Leader saat kau pergi, ne? Haha, arra arra. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tak mungkin dapat memimpin Super Junior sebaik dirimu. Selain itu, tak ada siapapun yang dapat menggantikan posisi Leader milikmu itu._

_Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu selama di sana, ne? Gunakan waktu dua tahun itu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan otakmu dari semua hiruk pikuk dunia hiburan. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu,Hyung._

_Lee Hyuk Jae_"

Surat selanjutnya.

"_Annyeong, Hyung._

_Hyung, bisakah kau tunda wamilmu? Atau biarkan aku ikut wamil bersamamu tahun ini? Kau tahu kan, Hyung, aku tak bisa tanpamu, Hyung. Huh! Kenapa kita tidak wamil bersama._

_Aku hanya bercanda, Hyung. Kau tidak perlu seserius itu. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, aku akan membiarkanmu beristirahat untuk dua tahun ke depan. Tapi setelah itu kau harus kembali menjadi Hyung kesayanganku. Aku akan menunggumu kembali dua tahun lagi, Hyung. Dan selama itu, aku berjanji, kau akan melihatku menjadi Donghae yang berbeda._

_Lee Donghae_"

Leeteuk mengarahkan pandangannya pada Donghae yang sedang mengganggu Eunhyuk yang saat itu tengah melakukan sesuatu dengan laptopnya. Senyum terkembang di wajah Leeteuk. Ia pasti akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

Leeteuk kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada kotak di hadapannya. Masih ada 6 surat lagi yang belum ia baca. Ia pun mengambil salah satu surat. Kembali membaca kata-kata yang terangkai dalam surat itu.

"_Annyeong, Hyung._

_Waktu sepertinya berlalu tanpa terasa, ya, Hyung. Aku merasa baru kemarin kita bertemu. Baru kemarin kita menjalani masa trainee. Tapi sekarang, tanpa terasa kita sudah melalui waktu 7 tahun bersama. Berbagi suka dan duka di bawah atap yang sama._

_Selama 7 tahun kita debut sebagai Super Junior, tak pernah henti aku bersyukur pada Tuhan. Karena Tuhan menganugrahkan padaku sebuah keluarga yang sehangat Super Junior. Memberikanku seorang Hyung yang sangat baik seperti dirimu. Mengirimkan seorang Malaikatnya untuk menjaga kami._

_Untuk dua tahun ke depan, kau tidak akan menyapa ELF di atas panggung, Hyung. Kami juga tidak akan bersama denganmu di atas panggung nanti. Bahkan Super Show 5 nanti akan kami lalui tanpa kehadiranmu. Memang, masih ada banyak member yang lain. Hanya saja, jika tanpa dirimu di tengah-tengah kami, semua akan terasa sedikit berbeda. Jadi, segeralah kembali pada kami, Hyung._

_Choi Siwon_"

Lagi-lagi sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah _Angelic_ Leeteuk. Betapa bahagianya ia memiliki dongsaeng sebaik mereka. Sungguh, ia pun merasa beruntung bisa berada di antara semua member Super Junior.

"_Annyeong, Hyung._

_Eternal Magnae Super Junior disini :D_

_Kau akan menjalankan kewajibanmu untuk dua tahun ke depan, ya, Hyung? Itu artinya untuk dua tahun ke depan, aku akan absen ke kamarmu dan menceritakan semua kegiatanku hari itu. Huh, pasti akan membosankan. Kalau begitu, setelah kau pulang dari wamil nanti, kau harus mendengarkan semua ceritaku, ne? Aku akan mengurungmu seharian di dalam kamar._"

Leeteuk tertawa lepas membaca surat yang ditulis oleh Ryeowook tersebut. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat member yang lain menatap ke arahnya tak mengerti.

"Kau kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ani. Hanya ada yang lucu saja," jawab Leeteuk sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

Semua member menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka pun kembali larut dengan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda karena mendengar suara Leeteuk. Sedangkan Leeteuk kembali fokus dengan surat yang ditulis Ryeowook tadi.

"_Hyung tenang saja selama di camp, ne? Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami yang ada di sini. Aku berjanji akan selalu memperhatikan pola makan mereka. Setidaknya, kalau mereka makan teratur juga sehat, mereka tidak akan mudah sakit, kan? Dengan begitu, kami tidak akan membuatmu khawatir di sana. Kami tunggu kau kembali, Hyung._

_Kim Ryeowook_"

"_Annyeong, Hyung._

_Aku menyempatkan menulis surat ini setelah Siwon Hyung mengatakan padaku kalau seluruh member akan memberikanmu surat sebagai kenangan sebelum kau berangkat wamil._

_Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas kepercayaan yang telah kau berikan padaku selama ini, Hyung. Kau selalu percaya padaku. Kau selalu memperhatikanku. Tak pernah absen menanyakan keadaanku. Menanyakan kelancaran pekerjaanku._

_Mianhae karena aku belum bisa kembali ke Super Junior bahkan sampai saat kau akan menjalani wamil. Tapi, aku berjanji, secepatnya aku akan kembali menari dan bernyanyi bersama kalian di atas panggung untuk menghibur ELF. Kau masih mau menungguku, kan, Hyung?_

_Kim Ki Bum_"

"Kemana anak itu? Kenapa sudah selama ini ia belum sampai juga. Semakin lama aku disini, bisa-bisa ada yang mengetahui aku siapa."

Seorang namja terlihat menggerutu sambil matanya terus menatap ke arah jalan. Menanti seseorang yang sudah berjanji untuk menjemputnya. Tapi sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu, jemputannya itu belum juga datang.

"Ah, mian, Hyung, aku terlambat," ucap seorang namja bertubuh atletis tiba-tiba.

Namja tadi terlihat mendengus mendengar penuturan namja di sampingnya itu.

"Kau mau membuatku mati kebosanan disini, eoh? Lagi pula tidak biasanya kau terlambat. Seingatku kau itu orang yang selalu tepat waktu. Atau waktu dua tahun telah membuatmu berubah?"

"Aish, sudahlah, Hyung. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Perjalanan kita akan memakan waktu lama. Aku tak mau yang lain curiga saat tak menyadari keberadaanku disana," protes namja atletis tadi.

"Arraseo. Aku juga tak ingin berlama-lama disini. Kajja!"

Kedua namja tersebut pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Berlalu menuju tempat lainnya untuk menemui rekan mereka yang telah menunggu.

"_Annyeong, Hyung._

_Yeay, selama dua tahun ke depan tidak ada Leeteuk Hyung. Aku bebas bermain game sampai pagi._"

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya membaca baris pertama surat itu. Ia menatap sang penulis surat yang tengah asyik bermain game di laptopnya. Leeteuk mengambil sebuah bantal sofa dan menimpuk kepala orang itu.

"Yak! Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap pelan kepalanya yang terkena lemparan bantal dari Leeteuk.

"Hanya ingin memberimu pelajaran sebelum aku tak sempat melakukannya untuk dua tahun ke depan," balas Leeteuk santai.

Ia pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah surat yang ditulis oleh Kyuhyun. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan gerutuan yang dilancarkan oleh _Evil Magnae_ tersebut.

"_Aku hanya bercanda, Hyung. Walau pun kau tidak ada di dorm, masih ada Minnie Hyung yang pasti akan sangat cerewet menyuruhku untuk tidur, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir._

_Hyung, gomawo atas semua yang kau berikan padaku. Gomawo kau terus menggumamkan namaku saat kecelakaan tahun 2007 lalu. Mungkin jika Hyung tidak menggumamkan namaku, aku tidak akan ada disini saat ini. Mungkin, malam itu akan jadi malam terakhirku bersama Super Junior. Tapi berkat dirimu yang terus menyebut namaku, aku jadi tertolong._

_Padahal kondisimu saat itu juga tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Tapi kau masih mengingatku. Kau memang seorang Malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk kami, Hyung. Seorang Malaikat yang menjaga kami. Seorang Malaikat yang selalu melindungi kami._

_Mianhae selama ini aku terlalu sering merepotkanmu. Terlalu sering membuatmu pusing dengan segala kejahilan yang ku buat. Mianhae karena sering membuatmu khawatir saat aku tak bisa menjaga kondisi tubuhku. Jeongmal mianhae, Hyung._

_Cho Kyuhyun_"

Tanpa terasa, setetes air mata terjatuh dari kedua mata Leeteuk. Ia kembali teringat kecelakaan yang menimpanya, Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Saat itu, ia merasa seakan berhenti bernafas begitu mengetahui Magnaenya mengalami masa kritis. Dan sejak saat itu, dirinya selalu berusaha menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik. Tak ingin kejadian yang sama kembali menimpa Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae yang melihat Leeteuk menangis.

"Hiks... Gwae ... gwaenchana, Hae."

"Lalu kenapa Hyung menangis?" kini Kyuhyun yang bertanya. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Kyuhyun merasa khawatir melihat Leeteuk menangis.

Leeteuk tidak menjawab. Ia menarik Kyuhyun -yang tadi langsung meninggalkan laptopnya saat tahu Leeteuk menangis- ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ku mohon, Kyu. Jaga dirimu. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu lagi. Jebal," Leeteuk berkata pelan dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sepertinya ia mengerti apa penyebab Hyung Malaikatnya ini menangis. Ia pun membalas pelukan Leeteuk lebih erat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne, Hyung. Aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik. Aku tak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi," jawab Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Semua member yang ada di ruangan itu mulai mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Leader tercinta mereka itu meneteskan air matanya. Ya, mereka semua tahu, kejadian beberapa tahun silam itu amat membekas di fikiran Leeteuk.

Setelah merasa sedikit lebih baik, Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Leeteuk dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi mulus Hyungnya itu.

"Sekarang Hyung lanjutkan bacanya, ne? Dan jangan menangis lagi. Kami tak ingin melihat air matamu," ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Leeteuk mengangguk. Setelah menarik nafas sekali, ia kembali mengambil sepucuk surat dari dalam kotak.

"_Ni Hao, Li Te Ge._

_Aku bingung harus menulis apa untukmu, Ge. Yang pasti aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena kau terus mendukungku sejak pertama aku bergabung dengan Super Junior. Kau tidak pernah membedakan antara aku juga Henry dengan member lainnya. Kau memperlakukan kami berdua sama baiknya dengan kau memperlakukan member yang lain. Sepertinya julukan Angel Without Wings memang sangat pantas disandang olehmu, Ge._

_Aku, seluruh member dan ELF akan dengan setia manunggumu kembali, Ge._

_Zhou Mi_"

Leeteuk tersenyum. Ia mengambil surat terakhir yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Sudah pasti surat itu dibuat oleh _The Real Magnae_ Super Junior.

"_Ni hao, Ge._

_Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, Ge. Dua tahun tak akan berada di dalam satu panggung denganmu. Ah, tapi bukankah kita memang sangat jarang berada di atas satu panggung yang sama, Ge?_

_Gege, gomawo atas semua dukungan yang kau berikan padaku dan Mimi Ge. Disaat banyak ELF yang menolak kami, disaat banyak ELF yang mencaci kami, kau selalu ada untuk menguatkan kami. Tanpa dukungan darimu dan member yang lain, aku tak yakin akan tetap bertahan di sini._

_Aku akan menunggumu dua tahun lagi, Ge. Dan akan aku usahakan, aku akan datang untuk menjemputmu._

_Henry Lau_"

Leeteuk tersenyum. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Ia memandang seluruh dongsaengnya yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawoyo. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki kalian disini."

Ucapan Leeteuk itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian member Super Junior. Mereka semua menatap Leeteuk. Seolah mengatakan, Leeteuk tak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka.

"Kalian selalu percaya padaku. Mengatakan aku adalah Leader terbaik yang kalian miliki. Mengatakan aku adalah Malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk kalian. Padahal kalian juga tahu, aku tak sesempurna itu. Aku tak berhasil menjaga keutuhan grup kita. Aku tak bisa menjaga dongsaengku dengan baik. Aku tak bisa membuat ELF menerima kehadiran ZhouMi dan Henry. Aku...," suara Leeteuk berubah parau.

Seluruh member yang ada di ruangan itu menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Mereka sangat mengerti apa yang Leeteuk rasakan. Leeteuk memang merasa menjadi salah satu orang yang bertanggung jawab dengan keluarnya Hankyung dari Super Junior. Leeteuk juga yang diliputi rasa bersalah saat ELF meneriakkan agar ZhouMi dan Henry turun dari panggung.

"Kalian selalu percaya padaku. Mengatakan aku adalah Leader terbaik yang kalian miliki. Mengatakan aku adalah Malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk kalian. Padahal kalian juga tahu, aku tak sesempurna itu. Aku tak berhasil menjaga keutuhan grup kita. Aku tak bisa menjaga dongsaengku dengan baik. Aku tak bisa membuat ELF menerima kehadiran ZhouMi dan Henry. Aku..."

Seorang namja berhenti di depan pintu dorm Super Junior saat telinganya menangkap suara dari Leeteuk tersebut. Ucapan Leeteuk tadi sukses membuat perasaan bersalah langsung menyerangnya.

"Hyung? Kenapa kau malah berdiri disini? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja?" tanya namja lainnya yang terlihat baru saja datang.

Namja yang disapa Hyung tadi masih terpaku di tempatnya. Membuat Siwon, namja yang ada di sisinya mengerutkan keningnya. Ia pun mendekati pintu dorm dan mulai memasukkan _password_ dorm mereka itu.

"Hyung, sudah berapa kali kami katakan, kepergian Hankyung Hyung itu bukan kesalahanmu."

Siwon terdiam di tempat saat mendengar suara milik Yesung itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tempat sosok yang sedang dibicarakan oleh member Super Junior yang lain berdiri.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian berkata seperti itu? Biar bagaimanapun, sebagai Leader, aku yang paling bertanggung jawab akan keutuhan grup yang kupimpin, kan?" Leeteuk terlihat begitu kacau.

"Cukup, Jung Soo! Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Berhenti bertindak bodoh! Kau fikir Hankyung senang jika ia tahu selama ini kau berfikir seperti ini?" Heechul berkata dengan sangat tajam.

Suasana hangat yang beberapa menit lalu masih terasa, tiba-tiba terganti dengan suasana yang sedikit tegang. Leeteuk menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah berlomba-lomba turun. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa suasana hatinya mendadak berubah seperti ini. Hanya saja, ia sungguh merasa tidak pantas mendapat berbagai pujian dari dongsaengdeulnya.

"Mianhae, Hyung. Jeongmal mianhae."

Sebuah suara yang familiar di telinga mereka tiba-tiba terdengar, membuat mereka semua mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu depan. Dan secara serempak mereka semua membelalakkan mata saat melihat seorang Tan Hangeng atau biasa mereka sapa Hankyung berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Hankyung?" Heechul orang pertama yang berhasil mengatasi rasa terkejutnya.

"Mianhae Hyung atas keputusan yang kubuat dua tahun lalu. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud membuatmu merasa bertanggung jawab atas keputusan yang kubuat. Itu semua murni keinginanku, Hyung. Itu semua sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganmu juga member yang lain," Hankyung berkata masih sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya mendengar penuturan Hankyung. Setetes air mata kembali mengalir membasahi wajah Leeteuk. Leeteuk menangis dalam diam. Hanya air mata yang terus menerus meluncur dari kedua matanya yang tertutup. Membuat member lain menatapnya khawatir.

"Hyung, uljima," Donghae berucap dengan suara parau menahan tangis.

Leeteuk membuka matanya dan menunjukkan senyumnya walau air mata masih belum berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Gwaenchana, Hankyung-ah. Hiks... Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tidak perlu meminta maaf," Leeteuk berusaha menetralkan suaranya. Berusaha meredam tangisnya.

"Kalau begitu, Hyung juga harus berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri. Keputusan yang dibuat Hankyung Hyung dulu, pasti yang terbaik untuknya dan kita semua, Hyung," Yesung kembali berucap bijak.

"Dan juga hentikan tangismu ini, Hyung. Bukankah tadi aku sudah katakan. Kami tak ingin melihat air matamu," Kyuhyun berucap seraya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Leeteuk untuk kedua kalinya.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil. Ia menarik nafas untuk menenangkan hatinya. Ia mengisyaratkan pada Hankyung dan Siwon untuk duduk.

"Mianhae, air mataku yang menyambut kedatanganmu, Hankyung-ah," ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Aku mengerti."

"Lalu, untuk apa kau jauh-jauh datang ke Korea?" Heechul bertanya.

"Tentu saja untuk menghadiri pesta perpisahan Leeteuk Hyung. Bukankah aku masih dongsaengnya?" Hankyung balik bertanya.

"Siapa yang memberi tahumu, Hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

Hankyung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Siwon.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Siwon kan sedang sibuk _shooting_ di Taiwan. Wajar saja kalau Hankyung Hyung dapat kabar darinya," Eunhyuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Gomawo sudah bersedia datang, Hankyung-ah."

"Cheon, Hyung. Aku senang bisa ada disini sebelum kau pergi menjalani kewajibanmu. Aku hanya ingin berpesan agar kau tetap menjaga kesehatanmu disana, Hyung."

"Ne, aku pasti akan melakukannya. Sekali lagi, jeongmal gomawo."

"Ah, mumpung Hankyung Hyung ada disini, bagaimana kalau makan malam kali ini, kita minta Hankyung Hyung membuatkan Nasi Goreng Beijing untuk kita?" usul Kyuhyun.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum mendengar usul Kyuhyun tersebut. Dirinya sama sekali tak merasa keberatan jika memang harus membuatkan makan malam untuk keluarga keduanya ini.

"Aku setuju. Hyung mau, kan?" tanya Donghae.

Hankyung mengangguk. Dan hal itu membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae berseru girang. Hankyung sendiri langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Di belakangnya Ryeowook mengikuti. Berniat untuk membantu Hyungnya itu.

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat seluruh dongsaengnya yang asyik bercanda. Setelah tadi sempat tegang beberapa saat, kini mereka semua terlihat begitu gembira.

"_Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan suasana ini selama dua tahun ke depan nanti. Mianhae, membuat kalian khawatir tadi. Dan jeongmal gomawo atas semua kepercayaan yang kalian berikan padaku. Tunggu aku kembali dua tahun lagi. Dan kita akan kembali bersama menghibur ELF di seluruh dunia._"

~Fin~


End file.
